


We Shall Be Monsters

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Prompt 8: Frank/Mikey, Monsters on HalloweenWherein Halloween is probably quite important, cheese is not a good birthday present, and roping in your friends is the safest way to prepare for a party





	We Shall Be Monsters

Halloween is, like, the most important day in Mikey's whole calendar. It's always been important, first because it was totally the best holiday to scam candy that mom didn't try to portion control, and then because most of the girls in school used it as an excuse to totally break dress code and show, like _beach_ amounts of skin (even though it was fucking freezing and most of the skin on show was purpled goose flesh, but now... _Now_ Halloween is A-rated double plus hands down the most important day of the year because it is Frankie's birthday. 

Frank kinda pretends like it's not important to him that his birthday is on Halloween, but he's got it fucking inked all over him, and Mikey knew that Frank was born on October 31st within three minutes of meeting him (even though they met in February) so now that they're in an apartment that's big enough for parties, and Mikey is their official social coordinator (because it doesn't involve kitchen utensils or the vacuum cleaner) Mikey knows that he needs to go _all fucking out_ for the holiday.

Also he needs to get them awesome costumes... Of _course_ Frankenstein is going to be part of it, but, like, Frankie's been the monster already about 400 times and the party is happening _in their apartment_ and... Mikey calls Ray. Ray is good with making things and not breaking himself. 

Mikey ends up calling _everyone_ \- he even ropes in Frank's mom to make sure that Frankie's going to be out of the apartment long enough for them to get everything ready. He would be kinda concerned about how, like, Machiavellian Linda is, but he figures that Frank has to have got his scheming skills from _somewhere_ and Linda's totally got extra mom skills on top of that so it's probably okay. Mikey is just never, ever, ever going to cross her baby boy. He'd probably end up vanished.

 

Patrick keeps Frank _extra_ busy at work so that he's got, like, no time to get a _real_ costume together (there's a sheet with eyes cut out. Mikey isn't worried at the waste of the sheet), and then Linda picks Frank up from work on the Friday, so that he can wake up with his momma on his birthday. There's a plan involving cousins and 2nd aunts and shit that mean that Frankie shouldn't get home until after six on the Saturday, which gives them lots of time to get ready. It's weird spending the night alone in their apartment, but it's worth it, and Mikey takes a late shift which pays better, too. 

Ray arrives at their apartment a little after nine, which Mikey wants to fucking cry about, because didn't get home until, like, three, and he's so fucking tired, but Ray is a god amongst men and brings coffee as well as tools, so, like, he sucks it the fuck up. They've got a lot of work to do.

By the time James arrives, dragging Gerard with him, like, actually dragging, by his stupid poncho, Ray and Mikey have moved all of the furniture so that there's space in the middle of the room, and they've built this fucking awesome looking electrocution table. Ray's added a lot of metal bolts to it and even when Mikey jumps on it, it doesn't fucking move, and there are lights and three plasma globes that Mikey's carefully saved the packaging for, because those things are _expensive_ and he kinda wants to return, like, two of them, and it looks _great_.

"Woah, Mikes, that looks fucking, like, it's totally Mary Shelly." Gerard is standing wide eyed in the doorway, arms full of art supplies. "I need to get this paper up." He gestures with a roll of lining paper. "That table needs, like... _atmosphere_ behind it."

James grabs the roll of paper from Gerard and walks it over to Ray so they can start hanging it on the wall behind the table. Gerard is already doing his muttering artist thing so Mikey knows that the room is going to end up looking awesome. 

 

It's a little after four, James has gone out for more ice (at this point it might have been cheaper to buy a fucking ice maker, but James is kinda the master of knowing what parties need, so.... ) Gerard has been painting for hours and Ray has mostly been stopping him from falling off of things to his death and passing him paint. The living room looks fucking amazing, like a real mad scientist's lair. Mikey is assembling appetizers - nothing that needs sharp knives or anything, and James cooked the toast and eggs and did the complicated bit with all the egg yolks - and fielding Frankie's increasingly annoyed texts. 

 

_MOM WONT LET ME LEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE MIKES_

_maybe u shld visit more often_

_I VISIT ALL THE FUCKIN TIME. WHAT THE FUCK_

Mikey is snickering quietly to himself. Frank does visit with his mom pretty often, but she's his _mom_ , moms never think it's often enough. Mikey looks at the piping bag thing that James left out, decides that it's too complicated and starts to spoon toppings onto things. He can be neat with a spoon.

_FUCKIN CHEESE. FUCK._

_?????_

_Mom forgot to get my cheeze, and when i said it was ok she cried. the fuck. Now shes gone out to get some cos its my bday._

_is cheese your present?_

_WHAT KIND OF PRESENT WOULD THAT BE_

_...useful?_

_WHO THE FUCK WANTS A USEFUL PRESENT FUCK OFF. MICHAEL JAMES WAY MY PRESENT BETTER NOT BE USEFUL_

_not socks then?_

_fucker_

Mikey is laughing so hard that he misses one of the little toast squares completely and smears hummus on the counter. He wipes it up with a finger that he sticks in his mouth, it's fucking _good_. 

By the time Gerard's finished painting (and it's mostly dry, mostly. Ray's moved the sofa so that it's hard to get close to the bits that still tacky), and the food's all ready (and James has done tetris in the refrigerator with it) Frank's text thread to Mikey is about five million texts long. Linda is frighteningly good at keeping Frank busy without annoying him so much that he leaves... Mikey's definitely going to rope her in the next time that he needs Frank to do something like go to the Doctor or shit like that. 

Everyone's getting dressed for the party at the apartment - they all have to wash up at the sink, because the bath's so full of ice that no one can shower, and Mikey hopes it fucking melts before he has to wash his makeup off. Gerard is getting very into the body paint, like, Mikey's gonna look like the most realistic monster ever but Gerard needs to get changed, too. 

"Can we be done?" Mikey asks, when the brush is not near his mouth. 

"Five minutes." Gerard says, in his distracted, no concept of time, voice. 

"No, now." Mikey says gently. He's dealt with this Gerard before. 

"Mmmmmmh." Gerard makes one more swipe with his brush. "I suppose that'll do." 

Mikey carefully pulls his wig on, trying not to smear himself, and he's checking himself out in the mirror when his phone rings. 

It's Linda. 

"Hi." 

" _Hey Mikey, Frankie's on his way back now. I figure you've got about twenty minutes._ " 

"Awesome, thank you." Mikey shoves all the things on the top of the dresser into a drawer. No one should be in here, but hiding shit is just good party prep. 

" _My pleasure, have fun_ " 

Mikey shoves his phone into his pant's pocket - Gerard had vetoed jeans, but the cut up thrift store dress pants are not totally uncomfortable - and walks back into the living room. 

"T minus fifteen people!" He has to shout to be heard, there are a lot more people here than there were when Gerard started painting him. 

James is dressed in a gorilla suit so he has the job of lookout, because Frank won't see his dark head at the window. James can't really _see_ through the gorilla suit, though, so they have three false alarms, with everyone ducking and going quiet, before Mikey hears Frank's key in the lock. 

"Hey, M....." Frank starts, and then stops, wide-eyed as about forty of their best friends all shout surprise, all at once. Frank's mouth drops open. "What the..?" 

Mikey lumbers over to him (he's totally in character) and hands him a white coat. "Master, I need a little lightning top-up." 

Frank bursts out laughing and flings himself at Mikey, and they both nearly up on the floor, except James is pretty close behind Mikey and catches them. 

"Fuck! Mikes! This is...." Frank is grinning and kisses Mikey hard and slightly off centre. Mikey can _feel_ Frank's excitement, he's like a bottle of soda that's been shaken and is trying to burst. 

Ray comes over and tries to put the white coat onto Frank, and he drags them both over to the electrocution table. 

"Oh my God, oh my God... Did you guys _build_ this?" Frank runs his fingers over one of the plasma globes, watching it spark at his touch. 

"Mostly Ray, I, uhhh." 

"Mikey was the ideas guy, he pulled this all together, and he helped with passing me the tools." Ray smiles. 

" _Fuck_ " Frank grins at Mikey. "Fucking Frankenstein themed, fucking.... _I'm fucking Frankenstein_." 

"Yeah." Mikey smiles back. "And I'm your monster." 

Frank wraps himself around Mikey like a koala bear. "Fucking always Mikey Way, fucking always." 

**Author's Note:**

> All the love and thanks to the lovely no-tags mods, you are delightful humans who deserve all the nice things <3


End file.
